Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the dispensing of fragrances or chemicals and more particularly to dispensers for dispensing fragrances or chemicals into the air.
State of the Art
Air care and air fragrance dispensers are well known. From candles to solid or semi-solid fragrance materials that emanate fragrance into the air in order to provide a scent to an area have been used for years. Similarly, scented oils, scented alcohol, and other liquids have been used to produce or introduce a scent or fragrance within a room. Some dispensers utilize heat or other energy to release fragrances from such oils.
For example, many of the air freshener or air care products available on the market include plug-in systems with a reservoir holding a scented oil or alcohol. Electricity warms the product in the reservoir, releasing a scent. In other examples, scented oils or liquids may wick through a wicking material from a reservoir to an exposed end where evaporation of the product at the wick end releases a scent into the air.
Other devices are also used to release chemicals into the air. For example, devices are used to disperse mosquito or bug repellant into the air around a user. Many such devices exist and take different forms.
While various products exist to facilitate the release of a scent or fragrance or chemical from a product stored in a reservoir into the air, there is a need to develop new dispensers and methods for releasing such scents, fragrances, and chemicals.